chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos;Child Anime Series
On 28 March 2015, Chiyomaru Shikura announced an anime adaptation of Chaos;Child. It premiered first on AT-X on 11 January 2017 at 11:30 p.m as a one hour special which also later premiered on other TV stations. After the 12th episode of the anime, the "Silent Sky" ending of the Visual Novel was announced to be adapted as well, and was shown in Japanese theaters between 17 June 2017 and 30 June 2017. Anime Plot Six years ago in an ending of Chaos;Head, a series of gruesome murders in Shibuya dubbed the "New Generation Madness" that caused a riot at Shibuya scramble crossing where the supposed suspect was found, was followed by a sudden earthquake that reduced the district into nothingness in a single night. Many survivors still remains, and it later would become known as the "Shibuya Earthquake". Multiple victims especially young children suffered symptoms similar to those with PTSD and not long after it was given the name: Chaos Child Syndrome. A restoration plan was carried out and six years later, the city was rebuild into a modern city. However, many questions and rumors still remain about what really happened during the earthquake that the earthquake could have been artificial because of its unnatural size. Chaos;Child takes place 6 years later where President of the Hekihou Newspaper Club, Takuru Miyashiro along with several other members investigate new mysterious deaths occurring in now known as "Shibuya, a city reborn". Takuru's childhood friend, Serika Onoe helped Takuru realize that the recent mysterious deaths has a connection between the dates in the New Gen murders that happened six years ago. Other strange incidents and weird stickers with a face of a sumo wrestler started appearing around Shibuya as well. Takuru, a self-proclaimed “right-sider” decides to now solve Shibuya’s biggest mystery behind the murders. Episode List Do note that Chaos;Child: Silent Sky was originally a film shown in Japanese theaters but was split into 2 episodes as OVAs in the Blu-ray release. Production and Release According to Chiyomaru Shikura, Episode 0 "Chaos;Head" is not to understand the entirety of the prequel Chaos;Head, but it is to understand the minimum amount of knowledge you need in order to enjoy Chaos;Child's themes on "Gigalomaniacs" or the "New Generation Madness". Shikura had originally wanted to make the anime series two cours long, like the Steins;Gate anime adaptation, but it was found to be impossible business-wise. Due to this lower episode count, they needed to cut off the character routes from the game and they were unable to put in scenes about character's daily lifes and etc. Shikura mentioned that he had particularly wanted to see the Sumo Sticker giant being animated and the appearance of'' ''Chaos;Head protagonist Nishijou Takumi from Hana's route adapted as well. Opening The anime opening theme song, "Uncontrollable", was performed by Kanako Itō. It was composed and written by Chiyomaru Shikura and arranged by Shinichi Yuuki. There are three versions of the opening with 4 key visual differences involving Nono, Senri and Onoe. Opening 1: Episode 1-8 Opening 2: Episode 9-10 Opening 3: Episode 11-12 References https://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/494/1494114/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaos;Child_(TV_series) https://twitcasting.tv/chiyomaru5pb/movie/155321878 Category:Media